Earth moving milling machines such as cold planers and rotary mixers include a rotor that cuts or mixes the ground or asphalt. The position of the rotor is controlled by the machine to cut to different depths and widths. While the machine is operational, it is important to know the position of the rotor relative to any obstacles or desired cutting dimensions.
One attempt to address rotor position indication is described in U.S. Pub. No. 2018-0051427 A1 by Lee et al., published on Feb. 22, 2018. Lee provides a rotor position indication system including a light emitting device configured to emit a light signal that aligns with the front impact point which is a point on the ground surface where cutting will stop if the cutting process is terminated. Various conventional attempts are difficult to read, allow debris to leak through, interfere with other machine parts, are incomplete, are inaccurate, do not indicate total depth, etc.